roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Kovic
Adam Kovic '''is a 30-year-old male from Culver City, California. Adam is known as the leader and face of Funhaus and was formerly known as the same in InsideGaming of Machinima. His job mainly entails Adam having to endure Bruce's humping and suffer through the terrible games they play. His Rooster Teeth profile can be found at AdamKovic. Description Adam is the resident straight man of Funhaus. He offsets the wackiness of Bruce, and cynicism of James. While he is the straight man, Kovic is the quietest of the trio, usually focused on playing games. He is usually seen accompanying his so called "bitch face" which he calls his rested face. Many jokes and fan art imitate him as an emotionless person and as Pikachu. Let it also be known that Ben Affleck once tweeted @adamkovic. Adam's Bio ''"Born to a family of some sort, Adam grew up around videogames maybe. After dropping out of what he thought was a college he went to work at some dump that was across the street from another dump. At that second dump, Adam found out about a place called MAACHEENNEMMMA. Seven years later he’s still here doing what he loves: Bruce." ''- Adam's Bio from InsideGaming History Adam Kovic co-hosted the Machinima series Inside Halo, which didn't do well due to a lack of Halo news; soon, Adam was the sole host. Inside Halo's lack of news caught up with it and the show was canceled in 2012. This led to him hosting the successor to Inside Halo, Inside Gaming Daily. '''Adam Kovic has since left Machinima and a large majority of InsideGaming left with him including, but not limited to, but actually limited to, Bruce Greene, James Willems, Lawrence Sonntag, Sean Poole, Joel Rubin and Matt Peake. They all left together and formed Funhaus with RoosterTeeth. Role At Funhaus Adam is currently unknown at this point due to the lack of information we have been provided. Kovic is currently co-anchor on The Know with Bruce Greene every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, a job very similar to the one he used to do on the Inside Gaming Daily news show while at Machinima. On the Funhaus channel, Kovic is most often the one who controls the games. Kovic is usually the one who suffers through the terrible games they play. While Bruce and James riff on the games in the background, Kovic usually offers his opinion. This also works to describe what he did while on the Inside Gaming channel. Gallery Kovic_Bio.jpg|Adam Kovic's bitch face P19EoJm.jpg|A young John Connor. I mean Adam Kovic... Trivia * Adam talks and snores in his sleep, much to the dismay of his wife and also Bruce. * Adam made a video with the answer to life's questions: video here * Adam has revealed that he has appeared in two feature movies, these being 'Girl Next Door' and 'Little Nicky'. * Adam Kovic said the infamous "like Skyrim with guns" quote, Adam Kovic defending the quote channel=Machinima here * Adam was one of the lead singers (Alongside with Bruce Greene) in a song named 'We love video games' (Which was created by the people behind 'Thanksgiving' and 'Chinese Food') Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:February Birthday Category:Funhaus